Silent Moonlight
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: ONE SHOT! A girl who's lived with regret gets taken in by Sesshoumaru and is treated with kindness. Having a dark past, how can she not think that she doesn't deserve that kindness?


Hey everyone. Yeah I know what you're thinking. What the hell is she doing writing another thing? Lol. Well I have news for you all… It's only a one shot thingy. I was sort of in a depressed state for a while and decided I wanted to write something sad. Plus, I'm not all that sad anymore. Sure I've heard some depressing news about something I don't feel like talking about, but it's alright. Well it's not really depressing to anyone else, just to me because… Well whatever, I hope you all enjoy this one shot. I know it's kind of weird, but weird is what I live for. So please enjoy. : ) : )

**Silent Moonlight**

'_Life seems to hate me, not that it really matters. It just seems to either sit still or pass by in a flash. Even in this rain, in the forest… it seems to pass by quickly…' _I thought to myself as I sat on the ground in the rain. Even though the trees were blocking the view of the sky, the rain was falling as if nothing was there.

"Sora?"

I didn't hear anything. Even with my sensitive hearing, I didn't get a sound, not even that of the rain. I am seventeen years old and had a life of people hating me because of my past. Both of my parents were disgusted with the fact that I was born a full demon female, why I did not know. My long black hair was soaked all the way down my back since it had gotten long over my life time and I hadn't taken the time to cut it with anything. My dark blue shirt with baggy sleeves to my elbows was completely drenched and it was the same with my black baggy pants that went down to my ankles.

"Sora?" a man's voice broke the silence and then sound of rain came as well.

My lonely golden eyes looked up at the man looking down at me and then they fell to look at my muddy bare feet. Even tough it was night, I could see clearly through the darkness. _'This man is a demon. Even demons reject me... Are they all insane, or am I the one who has lost my mind?' _

"What does it mean to a demon like you if I was Sora?" I asked quietly, feeling the rain hit my head.

"I have heard a great deal about you. How no one desires to be near you for more than a few moments. If you desire for something to pass your time, then come to my castle," the demon suggested.

There was a slight feeling of emptiness in my chest at that moment and I looked back up to meet the gaze of the man. He was wearing a white fluffy boa and a white hoari with red flowers. Over his chest was black armor with a spiky piece of metal over his left shoulder. He had long silver hair, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and four raspberry stripes on his cheeks, two on each side.

'_Should I go? Do I have a reason to go with him?' _The thought was tempting and it almost made me feel like I was needed for something.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, wanting to know who the stranger was.

"I am lord Sesshoumaru, ruler over the Western Plains. If you desire to take my offer, then take it. I will understand your reasons for not coming," he said as he turned to walk away.

'_If I go, will time still seem to stop or pass by like it didn't exist?' _The rain poured a little harder and I looked to both sides of me to see what I could see. Nothing was there except the empty void of darkness from the trees and rain.

"I take your offer," I said as I got to my feel and stretched a little to crack my back.

"That would be something I would not expect you to say," he said with out any emotion.

"I'd like to end this eternal silence," I whispered, looking towards the right once again.

"I assure you that there will not be any silence in my castle. Maids seem to have the habit of talking while they work."

'_Yes, it would seem as though I am the one who is insane…' _

Together, we walked towards the west without any words. This Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be one for many words which didn't matter to me because I probably wouldn't hear him anyway. I myself wasn't one to talk to strangers very often or at all for that matter. Life never seemed to go my way which I was used to by the time I was four since both my parents had tried to kill me many times.

"They all fear you, you do know that don't you?"

"That's their problem, not mine. What happened when I was younger has nothing to do with the present," I replied quietly, snapping out of thought.

"I'm sure that you will be the gossip of the Western Plains. Not very many people are fond of the thought of you being near them," Sesshoumaru said as he walked ahead of me through the darkness.

'_Life is disgusted with the thought of me… I am cursed with bad luck and I have come to live with it. People fear me because I have a way of constantly feeling sadness.' _

"They only fear that the luck will wear off on them," I replied quietly, letting my saddened eyes looking into the darkness.

Sesshoumaru merely grunted lightly and continued to walk, ending the conversation. He stopped for a moment, looking out ahead of him through an opening. _'This must be the Western Plains… How far away from them was I? Was it far or did time just pass by like it didn't exist?' _

"Do you think you can run all the way to the castle in the rain?" Sesshoumaru asked me.

"It's nothing but water…"

With those words being said, Sesshoumaru ran ahead of me towards the castle while rain poured heavily from the sky.

"So that's how it is…" I whispered before taking off after him.

Right after taking off, I caught up to him right away and then he picked up his speed. _'He wants to e in front. It's like a challenge to him…' _It didn't take long for us to reach the castle and he stopped in front to the doors to turn and look at me.

"My lord, you have returned!" an annoying voice said too happily.

A small green imp came outside the castle doors and ran to Sesshoumaru with tears of joy in his eyes. _'Does this man take in all rejects?' _I wondered to myself as I looked at the green toad.

"Tell the servants that someone new will be joining them in their duties," Sesshoumaru replied without emotion.

"Someone new, my lord? Who have you brought to the castle this time?" Jaken asked with some suspicion.

"Sora. I have a use for her talents."

"S-Sora?! Surely you are joking, my lord! That child is said to be a bad omen," Jaken shuttered.

'_I see that I will not be liked much in this castle... Much like the other places.' _

"Do not question me Jaken. I would not take the time to lie to anyone unless it was needed," Sesshoumaru growled with anger.

"Yes my lord! Of course, how foolish of me to second guess you!" the imp cried in fear.

With that, Jaken ran away and I looked at Sesshoumaru with some interest. _'He gets upset with his vassal but he doesn't even come to be upset with me. That is rather interesting.' _

"You are unpleased, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked me with a calm voice.

"Not at all, I am used to such behavior. Besides, am I not here to serve you? So shouldn't I be the one asked if you were unpleased?" I asked quietly.

"So it would seem. Please follow me."

Sesshoumaru opened the palace doors and I was greeted by the finest wood floors and walls. There were few paintings on the walls but there were many doors. _'I had always wondered what the inside of a palace was like, but it is rather different than I had imagined.' _I thought with amazement. Sesshoumaru led me up a flight of wooden stairs that had some darkness to it. The seventh door down the hallway was the one we stopped at and Sesshoumaru opened the door.

"This will be your sleeping chamber. I will have another servant come to bring you for dinner time. I will not be attending it myself, otherwise I would come and get you myself," he explained as he walked into the chamber.

I followed him into the room and looked around. There was a bed at the corner of the room with clothes neatly folded at the bottom of it, and there didn't seem to be anything else in it besides a rather large window above the bed. _'It's a nice place here. I think I might be able to live happily here. But will it make time pass normally? Or is it still going to pass by quickly?' _

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru. This whole thing is not necessary though," I said quietly.

"If you are to work in my castle then I would prefer for you to live in my castle instead out in the forest," he said as he turned to look at me.

'_Why? Why is he going to such lengths for me? Why does he want for me to work with him at his castle? Most people run away at the sight of me or just the sound of my name.' _I looked into his golden eyes and saw that they were watching me closely.

"I hope that your eternal silence fades soon. No one, not even the damned deserve such a fate," he said before walking towards the door.

"What do you wish for me to do right now my lord?" I asked, feeling the rain water drip down my face.

I couldn't really understand why I was here, why he wanted me to be here.

"Just stay in your chamber and dry off. Three days in the rain is not healthy, not even for a demon. Change your clothes if you must. I will send Jaken for you when the food is ready," Sesshoumaru explained before leaving the chamber, shutting the door behind him.

My eyes wandered around the room once more to see what else was left in the room. There was another door on the right wall, leading into another chamber. _'This unending rain… Is it just the rain that makes the time seem to pass by so quickly?' _I went to beside the bed and leaned my back against the wall. All the people that passed my closed chamber door were silent. I could not hear a word or sound of anyone. When two hours passed and there was an upset yelling of someone annoying, I could barely hear it. That was until my door opened by a clawed hand. My eyes just stared at the floor and when a pair of booted feet appeared in my view along with a short toad, I looked up to see who was standing there. My nearly blank eyes came back to reality when I saw Sesshoumaru standing there with a very angry looking Jaken standing beside him.

"I see…" Sesshoumaru whispered when he saw my eyes, "Jaken, go back to your duties. I will speak with Sora."

"I hope you get the rightful punishment from the lord," the imp said angrily as he walked out of the chamber.

'_What have I done wrong?' _I asked myself as I looked up at lord Sesshoumaru. He sat down beside me with one leg stretched out straight and the other bent comfortably. _'Is he not mad at me? Is that not why he has come in and told Jaken to leave?' _

"While you're awake, your mind travels back to your past, doesn't it?" he asked me.

At the question, I looked towards the right.

"I guess it does. That would explain why I don't notice certain things like when people talk to me," I explained.

"What is it that you can't get away from?"

"I guess things that happened to me. Things I could've fixed but never did… and the one person I killed," I said shamefully.

'_I killed them with these claws as if their life didn't matter. All life matters but I didn't see it then…' _

"Some people deserve to die whether you can see if they do or not. Like my half brother would deserve to die for being an ignorant half demon," Sesshoumaru said calmly, trying to explain it.

"Have you killed him for just that?" I asked, finding the example not good enough to accept.

"No, I have yet to kill him. Perhaps I do not really desire to kill him, but rather see him become stronger."

"Then it was not a good reason to kill him. The one I killed… shouldn't have been the one to die," I said quietly, not really wanting him to hear.

'_No, that guy had no reason to die, even because of what he had done.' _I thought with a solemn face.

"Would you have the time to tell me what happened?" he asked me with a kind tone as he looked to the left slightly.

"You would be the first to hear the tale the way it actually happened. When I hear it retold by others, I almost come to laugh at how soft it became," I said without any real emotion.

"I have heard that you had done something to make many afraid of you, but I would like to hear what truly happened on that day."

"It was seven years ago on a rainy day like this…" I started to tell the story as the memory became fresh.

_**Seven years ago… **_

I was sitting outside our hut that was outside the village, listening to my parents bicker about me. It was about my being born, how it was a mistake to ever happen.

"You're the one who let him do it to you!" my father shouted angrily from within the hut.

"How was I supposed to know that it would go that far?!" my mother shouted back.

'_This is my fault. If I wasn't born at all then none of this would be happening right now and they would still love each other.' _I thought with some shame. I had always forgotten that the reason they despised me was because I was a pure blooded demon and they were human. I didn't know my real father and decided I never would. How I had become a full demon and not a half demon was too confusing of a concept.

"So this is where she lives. How sad that she would go to such lengths to keep the stares of the villagers off of her," a man's voice laughed slightly.

'_Another demon, but why would one even come here?' _A man disguised in his human form came out of the forest with a sword over his shoulder and his long black hair drenched to his head. I looked at his eyes and saw that they too were golden. _'His scent… I don't like him at all.' _

"Now why would they be bickering, young one? Is it because of you? Because they are disgusted with what you are?"

My heart pounded as I got to my feet and gave the demon a cold glare.

"I'm going to assume that you are my real father. Why would you do something like that and then leave her?" I asked, showing my fangs.

"Ah, the simpleminded child. She left because she did not feel for me like she did that human. I desired her, had her and apparently gave you life. She rightfully belongs to me, but I gave her to that weak little human. Rather sad isn't it?" he laughed again with a shrug while closing his eyes.

Without thinking, I ran up to him and drove my claw into his stomach. The sound of metal hitting a puddle was heard and blood spilled onto my face, his blood. _'He makes me so mad!' _

"What the," he gasped, feeling pain as I grabbed some innards.

I pulled at them, broke them, and then took hold of his sword with the bloodied claw.

"You make it seem that life can be owned by someone. That is something that disgusts me greatly," I whispered without emotion as I cut off his head with his own sword.

_**Present…**_

I told Sesshoumaru everything about what I had done that day and he could only look in my direction with his eyes.

"When my mother and father realized that there was someone else outside, they were disgusted with the sight of my holding that sword," I explained as I looked more to the right so he couldn't see my face.

"I see. The rumors had been softer to the ears, but you did it to protect your mother from him making it worse," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"I don't know why I did it," I whispered, feeling much regret.

"Come, you must eat Sora," he said as he got to his feet.

It felt like my heart had skipped a beat when he took a gentle hold of my wrist to pull me to my feet.

"Is it something you want me to do?" I asked.

"I desire that you do it at least once each day," he said calmly to me.

'_How… How can he be so nice to me? How can he act remotely nice to me after knowing what I've done?' _I asked myself as I was pulled to my feet without any struggle.

"I don't know if I can do that," I said quietly.

Sesshoumaru let go of my wrist and then opened the door while looking at me with his golden eyes.

"Then I will be the one to come for you each night. I will not have you starve," he said gently.

I nodded my head slightly, letting him know that it was an order I could follow as long as he took me there. Walking out the door, Sesshoumaru shut it and led me to the stairway to down stairs. _'This is the first time in so long that anyone had been nice to me. I always assumed that absolutely no one would be able to feel anything towards me.' _Both of us walked down the stairs with my eyes watching the steps and part of Sesshoumaru's feet.

I wasn't used to being around anyone. There was no one for me that would try to take care of me or be nice to me. It had been a while since I had spoken. When the lord had found me, I had almost forgotten how to speak.

"Why is he so nice to me?" I whispered to myself, not realizing that he would be able to hear me.

His golden eyes looked back at me, hearing my words but chose not to reply. Upon coming to the first floor, he went to the first door that was there and opened it, causing the noise inside to silence for a moment.

"This is the dining hall. I will return to bring you back to your chamber when you are finished," Sesshoumaru said to me before leaving.

"Yes my lord," I said quietly, walking into the dining hall.

Everyone stared at me for a few moments before going back to eating. There was many females and the occasional male. _'Maybe they're meant to eat at different times…' _When I sat down at a spot with an empty bowl and chopsticks, I served myself a large bowl of rice before everything became quiet. _'Time will continue to pass quickly until I find something worthy of holding on to…' _Everything was silent until one woman started to speak to another quietly.

"Isn't that Sora? Why would the lord being someone like her here?" she said with a small glare of suspicion to me as I ate.

I didn't let her know that I was listening, just continued to eat as if nothing of me was being said.

"She has the same description that everyone says. Didn't she kill someone that made everyone afraid of her?" asked the other.

"I heard that it was a kind village man who only wanted to help his family out," said another girl.

"No, that was the rumor once it was softened. I heard that the one she killed was actually her father," the first girl said as if she were proud of knowing the truth.

After hearing the woman's words, I became solemn and looked at my half eaten bowl of rice. _'Suddenly, I don't feel like eating anymore.' _Dropping my chopsticks to the table, I got to my feet and everyone started to stare at me with some fear. I walked towards the door only to have someone open it before I could. I went pass them as if they weren't even there into the hallway and walked up the stairs. _'They're right. Why would a lord want me at this castle? I mean, my life is so worthless that it doesn't even have a meaning to my self. Maybe I should just drown myself.' _I opened my room door and walked in, forgetting to shut it and leaned against the wall before collapsing to my knees. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks and I tried to curl into a ball to become invisible.

"I'm so worthless. I don't even have a purpose in life," I whispered, being overcome by sadness.

"That is more than a lie," a voice said from behind me, closing the door as they came into my chamber.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Your life does have a meaning Sora. All life has a meaning. Mine is to protect someone dear to me, so long as they allow it," he said as he knelt in front of me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have not killed someone for no reason," I gasped as more tears fell down my face.

I felt a hand on my cheek and it gently made me look at who it belonged to. Sesshoumaru's cold expression wasn't there anymore. It had a solemn look to it, a sad look.

"I have killed many who have not deserved to die. Many upon which were humans providing for their families. You are graced with regretting to kill just one man, one who had used your mother and you gave her freedom. Once a demon claims a woman, he has no intention of giving her to any other. You had done your mother a favor in killing that demon," he explained to me with a gentle voice.

'_What is he saying? Is he telling me that I protected my mother in a way even though both she and father no longer desired to keep me?' _I wondered to myself as I gave into the warmth of his hand.

"I on the other hand, can barely come to express a feeling that flows through me whenever I see you. I feel no regret in killing anything but to just look at you gives me a warm feeling," Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Funny… You make me feel like I belong somewhere, like my eternal silence will fade really soon," I said with an actual smile, something I hadn't used in a long time.

"That's good to hear. At least that way we make each other feel welcome in some way," Sesshoumaru said as he wiped the tears off my face.

My smile faded and I closed my eyes with comfort. _'This is the first time that anyone had been nice to me since I was a child.' _

"Sleep now Sora. I will come to take you in the morning," Sesshoumaru said as he took his hand back and my head leaned against the wall.

'_I think that when morning comes, I will leave this place before I end up being the cause of something disastrous...' _When the lord decided I was asleep, he left my chamber and stood outside the door for a few moments.

"What is this feeling that I feel for you?" he asked himself before walking to his own chamber.

When morning came, I woke up to the sound of the rain and found myself curled up in a ball on the floor. _'I must not have gotten up from where I was last night. I guess it's for the best…' _I sat up and rubbed my head for a few moments before getting to my feet. Silently going down the stairs, I looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm sure that the lord would not like the fact that you are leaving without his consent," the annoying toad said with some anger towards me.

I raised my hand and called upon the shadows to silence the imp and they pulled him into the cellar beneath the castle. _'That toad has been touched by bad luck already.' _I walked out of the castle into the rain and left the western castle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up at hearing his vassal's voice from downstairs. Jaken had known not to speak in the morning unless it was necessary.

"Ridiculous," he whispered as he went into the hallway, fully dressed.

The lack of a certain scent filled the lord's nose, and he didn't know what was different about the scent. Suddenly Jaken came running up the stairway.

"My lord, Sora has left the castle!" he cried with worry.

"Where did she go Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked with a growl.

"Towards the forest my lord!"

* * *

I ran through the trees as the rain poured through the lands. Everything was soaked and it was hard to tell what was a log and what was anything else. _'This is a bad storm. It's been raining for four days now.' _I tripped over something and something took a strong hold of my ankle, holding me upside down. _'What the...' _

"Well if it isn't a little demon female all on her own," a voice laughed with evil amusement.

I looked ahead of me and saw two yellow glowing eyes staring at me. _'A snake demon!' _I thought with some fear.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" the snake laughed as his tail took a tighter hold on my ankle.

"As if," I whispered, summoning the shadows to go through and slice off the end of his tail.

Once I was dropped to the ground, I looked up at the snake demon with cold eyes. _'I think it's time I chose to kill without regret.' _

"What's the matter? You don't want to be devoured by me?" the snake mocked with a smirk, if a snake could smirk.

"I'm not afraid of a bastard like you!" I growled, cracking my claws before running at full force.

"A meal that actually fights back," the snake laughed slightly as it swept its tail at me, knocking me into a tree forcefully.

'_Damn it. I'll have to kill him quickly.' _I summoned the shadows and sent them into the snake's eyes, making it blind.

"I'm afraid that this meal, fought back for something," I growled as I ran at the snake and cut its head off.

Blood poured to the ground and I winced in pain from being thrown into the tree. _'It seems I've broken a rib… I better find shelter.' _

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran through the forest, following what was left of the scent as best he could.

"Why would she have left?" he asked himself as he got closer to the scent… and the scent of fresh blood.

He didn't knot why he could smell blood through the rain, but he knew that it was important. Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could towards the scent he was following, knowing that it had to do with the scent of blood.

"Damn it," he heard a voice curse.

He stopped for a moment, hearing the familiar voice.

"Where are you Sora?" he asked himself.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked through the trees and he could see someone sitting against a dug out of some rocks. He came through the trees and into the open to see me sitting there, holding my sides. _'He found me…' _I thought as tears fell down my cheeks. The rain poured hard and it made Sesshoumaru's hair cling close to his body.

"So it would seem you have a split personality. One who would kill and fight when something is bothering you and the other regretting being born, the dominant personality," he said as he walked up to me where it was dry.

"Do you despise me for it?" I asked, wincing at the pain I felt.

He knelt down in front of me and placed a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Not at all. Everyone has a part of them that desires to harm something, yours only fights to protect you and whatever's close to you," Sesshoumaru explained, leaning forward slightly.

'_As long as I have something to hold on to, then time will pass as it should, and I can live a normal life…' _

**End of One Shot**

Hey again. Okay so it was weird right? I don't care if it was weir, but I'd like to know if everyone or at least some people enjoyed it. Lol. So please review this and thank you for reading it. I tried to make it as long as I could but it's not really all that long. And so that is all I have to say. : ) : ) Please R&R and I plan on writing another one shot for my friend because she believes that Kai and Rika from my other story Dreaming of the Past should be together. And because I love her as I friend, and like a sister, I'm gunna write her a one shot. Lol. Alright, hope you enjoyed the story, and I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made. : ) : )


End file.
